


Kiss

by raviollialienking



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviollialienking/pseuds/raviollialienking
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata cuddle for the first time





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I crave Kagehina

“So...what do we do?”

 

A shy voice asked as two boys sat next to each other in bed.

 

“Well first we lay down, dumbass!”

 

A voice whispered back harshly.

 

“Ahhh Kageyama this is embarrassing!”

 

“What do you mean embarrassing?! You’re the one who asked!”

 

It had been during lunch when Hinata had brought up the idea of cuddling to his boyfriend, Kageyama. The two had only been dating for little over a month, but already felt closer than ever.

 

Not that either of them would admit it.

 

The two slept over at each other’s homes all the time, so it was decided whenever Hinata stayed over the next time they could try it.

 

And now, here they were.

 

“I know! Sorry… but it looked so easy in the movie I saw it in! The guy carried the girl into the room all...nice and stuff and then he laid her in the bed and they just...you know cuddled… And when I thought of me doing that with you it made me feel super excited…”

 

Kageyama listened to his boyfriend ramble on shyly about the cuddling and deemed it to be the cutest thing ever.

 

“Get up. Stand by the door.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

The orange haired boy looked at his boyfriend confused.

 

“Are you mad at me? Are we not going to try-“

 

“No, dumbass. The guy carried the girl into the room didn’t he? We’re going to do whatever they did in your movie and get it right.”

 

Now both boys were pretty red, but neither of them cared.

 

Only focused on one goal.

 

Cuddling.

 

Both boys made their way to the down, where Kageyama easily lifted Hinata into his arms.

 

God he needed to hold him like this more often.

 

“K-Kageyama...this is embarrassing…”

 

Hinata whined out as he shyly covered his face.

 

Kageyama was going to die from the cuteness.

 

The raven walked over to the bed, before carefully dropping Hinata down. He got in beside the orange haired boy and pulled the blanket over them.

 

“What did they do next?”

 

He asked and watched as Hinata’s face reddened.

 

“W-Well...they were wearing very much clothes...so I guess we can take off our shirts and pants…”

 

Kageyama nodded and then started to remove his shirt while Hinata screamed internally.

 

Kageyama has tossed his shirt somewhere off into his room and then started to remove his pants when he noticed Hinata hadn’t even started.

 

“What are you doing, dumbass? Hurry and take off your clothes.”

 

He reached over to take off the other boy’s shirt, only to have him squeal and back away.

 

“I-I can do it myself!”

 

Kageyama rolled his eyes and finished undressing.

 

“It’s not like we’re fully naked. Calm down…”

 

Though he wouldn’t mind seeing the other fully naked…

 

Once they were both undressed, Kageyama awaited further instruction.

 

“The girl was on her side...and then the boy was right beside her but...like around her...and the guy was hugging her.”

 

Kageyama nodded slowly as he listened to what his boyfriend was saying. He remembered seeing something like that in a movie before too. They called it...what was it again? Oh that’s right…

 

Spooning.

 

He tried to remember what he had seen to the best of his ability and then turned Hinata onto his side and pressed his body against the other. He then wrapped his arms around the now shaking boy and pulled him closer before resting his head on his partner’s shoulder to get a better look at him.

 

“Hinata? What’s wrong? Why are you shaking? Are you cold-“

 

“I-It’s because you’re so good at this!”

 

The orange haired boy admitted shyly.

 

“Oh.”

 

They lay there awkwardly in the silence.

 

“Kageyama? Can we use...um first names?”

 

Kageyama’s eyes widened as his cheeks reddened slightly before nodding.

 

“Ok...Shouyou…”

 

Hinata’s eyes watered as he turned quickly and hugged Kageyama tightly.

 

“H-Hey-!”

 

“Tobio!!!”

 

Hinata’s voice cracked as he cried out his boyfriend’s name.

 

“Why the hell are you crying!?”

 

“B-Because! I’m happy! M-My heart feels like gwah! And bwah!”

 

Kageyama stared at Hinata’s cute face didn’t know how to process it as he listened to him talk nonsense.

 

He didn’t know how much more of the cute faces he could take, so he pressed Hinata’s face into his chest and held him close.

 

“Be quiet idiot...and stop crying.”

 

Hinata’s cries leveled down to sniffles as he leaned into Kageyama's warm chest.

 

“Tobio...we forgot to do something…”

 

The smaller boy whispered shyly.

 

“What did we forget?”

 

Kageyama asked clearly confused.

 

They were cuddling right? What else could there be to it?

 

“U-Um...the guy...he kissed the girl..”

 

Hinata muttered out shyly.

 

After tonight he was sure his face would stay a permanent red.

 

“Kiss? That’s all?”

 

Hinata nodded.

 

Kageyama pulled Hinata away from him a bit so he could face him properly. He then cupped his face and kissed him gently, eventually getting a bit rougher as he couldn’t hold back.

 

Hinata let out a small moan as he was pulled closer to Kageyama, only driving the raven more.

 

The raven felt something poking his thigh and pulled away to stare at Hinata.

 

“Are you hard??”

 

“I-It’s all your fault! Bakageyama…”

 

Kageyama smirked and pinched Hinata’s cheek.

 

“I thought we agreed on first names, Shouyou.”

 

Hinata whimpered at the use of his name.

 

Kageyama reached down into Hinata’s briefs and pulled out his already leaking member. He placed several kisses along Hinata’s neck as he gave a gentle tug to the hardened member.

 

“T-Tobio!”

 

Kageyama groaned.

 

He took out his own hard cock and then pressed them together.

 

“You can’t be the only one having fun, Shouyou.”

 

Hinata didn’t know what had gotten into his boyfriend, but god it was hot.

 

He gave out a moan every time Kageyama tugged at their members.

 

“Tobio! I’m gonna cum…!”

 

“Already?”

 

Kageyama didn’t seem to mind though, moving his hand faster as he worked at their cocks.

 

“T-Tobio!”

 

Hinata gave one last cry before cumming on himself and Kageyama.

 

The raven wasn’t far behind as he reached his orgasm soon after as well.

 

Both boys lay panting in each other’s arms, refusing to let go of the other.

 

The memory of the first time they cuddled will remain in their memories for the rest of their lives.

 

And Hinata will always keep a single secret to himself from that day.

 

The couple in the movie never kissed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment!   
> I didn’t intend for this to have anything more than fluff honestly   
> I really want to write an arranged marriage type thing next...


End file.
